Handmaiden School of Cultural
Background Often simply refereed to as the School, this elite institution provides education for the United Islands' Royal Handmaiden Corps, in specific for service with the social elite and Royal Family of the United Islands. The Corps' mission aside, the high-quality education provided by the School is the envy of many across Lepsawn 1-9. Admittance into the Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts is considered an honor, as many young women can make great educational strides in their late twenties, while earning both bachelor's degrees and a master's degree before they are 30 years old and have it all paid-off and / or for free. Not only that, many women make strong and powerful connections with the social elite of the United Islands of Lepsawn, enabling many doors to be opened for these loyal & hardworking women. Admission One must be no younger then 18 years of age, and no older then 20 years of age, and be considered top performing in both academics and physical fitness before graduation from the United Islands Secondary Academy Education System, prior to admission to the elite school. Admissions must be co-signed by parents and/or legal guardians, as well as at least 3 professional sources (who are called and interviewed by the School). Young women hoping to enroll into the elite school, must also submit a 5 page paper detailing why they deserve admission, in addition to a 10 page paper detailing both past and modern servant duties and how that affects the current culture and society of the United Islands in relation to servitude. Lastly, those women who wish to enroll must also complete a physical fitness test. From the above requirements, the top 100 women are taken to the final round of oral boards by a panel of 3 Master Handmaidens (on average, over 1,000 young women apply every year to the School). From that oral board, the top 60 women are taken and allowed admission into the School. Except for very unique circumstances, once an applicant is denied entrance into the School, they can never reapply for admission. Basic Education & Requirements All Royal Handmaidens must complete a 4 year course at the Corps' very own Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts. This course, at least academically, is the equal to 5 Associate Degrees, 3 Bachelor's Degrees. Courses run Monday through Saturday, year-around. Except for summer break (which lasts two months), students are given no other time away from studies and are required to live on the School grounds. Completed Basic Education upon Graduation * Hospitality Management Studies (Bachelor's Degree); years 0-4 * Cultural Anthropology (Bachelor's Degree); years 3-4 * Social Anthropology (Bachelor's Degree); years 2-3 * Economics (Associate's Degree); 1-2 years * Political Science (Associate's Degree); 1-2 years * Linguistics (Associate's Degree); years 0-1 * Cultural Studies (Associate's Degree); 0-1 years * Sociology (Associate's Degree); 0-1 years School Requirements * Romantic relationships & dating are strictly forbidden (even if those relationships started before admission to the School) and men are not allowed on the grounds. * On Sundays, the one day off a week for students, the women may only travel to the near-by town and may not venture any further. * A GPA of no lower then a 3.0 is considered mandatory year-around. Any GPA lower then a 3.0 for more then 2 semesters over the course of a year is considered enough for dismissal from the School. If a student is dismissed from the School, for any reason, she may never return again and the pro-rated cost of their education (which is $288,000 for four years) for which they attended per month must be paid-back, in full, in 2 years. Simply put, they pay for however many months they attend (which is $6,000 a month). Graduation Once graduated from the school, Handmaidens are required to serve in their positions of servitude for at least eight years. This is because, their elite and pricey education is paid for on a monthly basis by their master(s) at any given time, whom which employs them. Advanced Education The School offers courses in both Master's and Doctorate's Degrees, for the following: * Political Science * Sociology * Cultural Studies * Linguistics * Social Anthropology * Cultural Anthropology * Hospitality Management Studies Advanced courses are only offered to Royal Handmaidens; once a graduate of the School, one may return for further education throughout their life, as long as they pay for it. Category:Locations